I Gave You My Hearts
by fakegodsanddemigods
Summary: Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, and the Ninth Doctor have been traveling together for quite sometime. They've finally let themselves fall into their own sort of relationship and the three are quite happy with each other. Rose and Jack bring the shenanigans and somehow manage to pull the Doctor out of his own little world to let himself go for a bit. RoseXJackXNine


A light blue button down and a pair of socks landed in her lap. Rose looked up at Jack with a confused frown and tilted her head to the side. "Jack. What-?"

"Put those on. Take off your pants. Meet me in the console room asap." With a grin, he turned and dashed out of the room, turning down the hallway towards the console room.

It took a moment before she registered that the brunette had been in nothing but boxers, socks, and an open button down himself. Oh, he was up to something. He always was. And this time, she was being pulled into the mix.

This was going to be fun.

Quickly, she tugged her jeans off of her legs, thankful that she had on a pair of dark boy-short underwear…her idea of women's boxer shorts.

By the time she made it to the console room, Rose had the shirt tugged on, buttoned up from the bottom a little over half way, her blond hair cascading over her shoulders, and was giggling like a mad woman as she slid around in the socks.

Her eyes found Jack and she couldn't help but grin as she slipped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and dipping her head around his arm to see what he was tinkering with. "What are you up to now? The Doctor'll find a way to kill you if you mess anything up."

He chuckled and turned to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry, Rosie. I'm not doing anything wrong. I do know how to work the radio on this thing."

"What does that have to do with us looking ridiculous?" Her brow furrowed and she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Ridiculous? I got you half nude just by handing you a shirt. I don't think there's anything ridiculous about that."

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and she hid herself against the side of his arm, shaking her head. "What are you doing, anyways?"

He grinned, leaning his head on top of hers, his hands dancing across the console keyboard. "You'll see."

Rose sighed and pulled herself away from him, turning to lean against the console a couple of feet away from him. Patience had never been one of her biggest virtues.

It wasn't long before a familiar song had filled the room and Jack had turned to her and grabbed her hand without warning, spinning her and pulling her near. His voice mingled with the music as he danced her around the console.

_Don't go breaking my heart._

Rose let slip a gasp of surprise as the room spun around her and Jacks free arm slid around her waist. Her own went instinctively around his neck as she grinned, her voice meeting the song.

_I couldn't if I tried_

He held her close,his head dipping to press his nose against hers as he moved her around the room, a bright smile falling across his lips.

_Oh, honey if I get restless._

She laughed brightly as he moved her, her hand sliding so that her fingers could toy with the loose hair at the base of his skull. She wrinkled her nose against his, refusing to pull away.

_Baby, you're not that kind._

Jack pressed his lips against hers, letting the music fill the air around him as he smiled into the kiss. It had been such a long time since he had let himself fall into a situation like this, but he couldn't complain. He had everything he could have asked for.

Rose smiled into the kiss, her hand tangling in his hair as they pressed together in their dance. If anyone had asked her a year ago if it were possible to love two men, the response would have been a quick 'no'. But, now…it amazed her how easily they both fit into her heart.

"Oi! What are you two getting into now? I'd finally found something that might help with repairs and all I can hear is-" The Doctor paused as he marched into the room, his eyes falling on the pair entangled together in a dance. He leaned against the entrance way, his arms crossed over his chest, and a small smile crept over his lips. Seeing them like that, it reminded him of every reason he'd taken them both in.

At the sound of the Doctor's voice, Jack glanced up, a boyish grin crossing his lips as he turned, his hand sliding to tangle with Rose's as he held the other out towards the Doctor. "C'mon Doc. Don't be so grumpy…Join us for a dance."

The Doctor shakes his head, giving Jack a soft smile. "Too much work to do. Just came to see what the noise was about."

Rose held her free hand out to the man, her eyes lighting up as she looked over at him. "Remember, the world doesn't end because the Doctor dances. One dance. It won't hurt anything."

His eyes wander over the two of them for a moment before pulling himself away from the entrance way, his hands dropping to his side as he moves forwards. Both of them beckoning to him was more than he could ignore. The Doctor reached out, taking both of their hands, a small smile crossing his lips as his eyes moved between the two of them. Maybe that's what it was…they reminded him how to smile, how to let himself go if even for just a night at the time. It was something. It was a start.

The two embraced him, pulling the Doctor into their arms and littering him with an array of kisses before beginning their own sort of swing around the console room. It was a dance they'd long since perfected. Jack would take a moment with Rose before spinning her off towards the Doctor and he'd have a go before letting her feet rest as the two men tangled in each other's arms.

Laughter filled the console room as the trio danced, stopping to press kisses into each other, the two half clothed taking moments to tease the Doctor's jeans off. "Oi! Not the jacket." The two had obliged, finding a way to slip his shirt off to leave the jacket intact. It was as close to a button down as they'd ever manage.

By the end of the evening, the jacket had finally come off along with the button downs and the sort-of boxers. The three of them lay, exhausted, in a bed just the right size, their socked feet tangled together. Rose lay in the middle, her back pressed into Jack's chest and her head tucked under the Doctor's. The three of them were pressed close enough that the men's arms fell across each other as they draped around Rose.

It was terribly unorthodox and was something the three of them had never believed they would find. But it was love and it was home and it was everything they could have ever needed.


End file.
